elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Daedra's Best Friend
Background Overview #Find Barbas the dog near Falkreath. The meat given to the Dragonborn by Lod is not necessary to lure him, hence why it isn't marked as a quest item. #Follow Barbas to the Shrine of Clavicus Vile in Haemar's Shame (one can return to Lod for a reward at this point). Be prepared to fight a host of vampires and their thralls once inside. Talk to the Daedric Prince by activating the statue. #Retrieve the Rueful Axe for Clavicus Vile in Rimerock Burrow. A named mage, Sebastian Lort, can be killed, but there is not much resistance otherwise. With enough Sneak, the Rueful Axe can be stolen without killing Sebastian Lort. #Return to the shrine of Clavicus Vile in Haemar's Shame. (If one never returns to the shrine one can keep the axe and keep Barbas as a follower and have him in addition to another follower. Barbas is a good follower because he cannot die, go down, or take damage. Unfortunately, for stealth-oriented characters, he will see the Dragonborn in stealth and will get a bounty if he sees them steal, kill etc. #Kill Barbas to keep the Rueful Axe or spare him to receive Clavicus Vile's Masque (if going for the Oblivion Walker achievement/trophy, take the Clavicus Vile's Masque) At any time after finding the dog, the Dragonborn may return to Lod for a small reward (25 ) by telling him, "The dog was more trouble than he was worth." Lod has no special comment even if you have Barbas following you. Walkthrough The quest can be obtained once the Dragonborn reaches level 10. A guard or Lod himself (whether "Some Light Theft" quest is completed or not) will say he has been looking for a dog and spotted one near the entrance of Falkreath. Lod can be persuaded for half payment (25 can be received) or the task can be taken. Barbas can be found west of Falkreath along the road beyond the fork where he will approach the Dragonborn. They can return to Lod once Barbas is found, hand in the quest and then return to Barbas where he is waiting. Barbas can sometimes be a little tricky to follow as there is possibility to run into enemies. It is best to stay behind him to avoid losing him. Barbas will lead the Dragonborn to Haemar's Shame where the Dragonborn and Barbas will fight vampires and their thralls together, depending on current level. Haemar's Shame is located directly in between Ivarstead and Fort Neugrad. There are few leveled enchanted items, an Arcane Enchanter and an Alchemy Lab. The Shrine of Clavicus Vile is located deeper in the cave, guarded by four to five vampires. Activate the statue of Clavicus Vile and he will ask what he can do for the Dragonborn. Choosing any given speech option will result with his request to retrieve the Rueful Axe from Rimerock Burrow. Barbas can be kept as a follower or told to stay. Behind the statue on upper walkway is a chest with leveled items and a chain that opens a barricaded tunnel leading back to Skyrim. Rimerock Burrow is a small cave. At the end of a short tunnel, there will be Flame Atronach and Sebastian Lort, a Breton mage. He may summon a Frost Atronach. The axe itself will be laying on a long table opposite an Arcane Enchanter. Behind them is a room with chest containing leveled loot. The Dragonborn must now return to Clavicus Vile. They are given a choice to kill Barbas and receive the Rueful Axe or to spare Barbas and receive Vile's boon, the Masque of Clavicus Vile. Once the choice is made, the quest is finished, and the reward is received.(There is no quest option to keep Barbas but if desired one can just ignore the quest line and travel with him where ever you go) Dawnguard In , one may come across Barbas and the statue at Haemar's Shame. He may still be there, depending if one has done this quest. During the Dawnguard mission, if Barbas is still alive he will try to kill the Vampires they are fighting. He never dies and therefore, provides good help. Gallery RuefulAxe.jpg|The Rueful Axe Skyrim-Masque-of-Clavicus-Vile-1-.jpg|The Masque of Clavicus Vile Clavicus Vile and Barbas.png|Clavicus Vile and Barbas statue after giving the Rueful Axe back to Clavicus Trivia *This is one of the few Daedric quests where the Dragonborn is not supposed to kill the daedra's target in order to receive the artifact. *If Barbas is killed, Clavicus Vile will mutter, "He should have chosen a better companion." *If the Rueful Axe is to be kept, save before making the choice if this is the last Daedric artifact needed for the Oblivion Walker achievement. First take the mask so one will get the achievement, then load the most recent save file, kill Barbas and both the axe and the achievement can be owned. Bugs de:Der beste Freund eines Daedra es:El mejor amigo de un daedra fr:Un Daedra pour ami ru:Собака - друг даэдра Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Quests Category:Skyrim: Daedric Quests